Never Tear Us Apart (Episode)
'''Never Tear Us Apart '''is the fourth episode of the first season and the fourth episode overall. Plot * Jake prepares to audition for the Glee Club, but soon learns it was discontinued after the bus crash, as Ms. Lavender did not wish to continue coaching it, and the Principal was unable to find a replacement. Students of the school find this out, and begin to bully him. **This makes Jake unhappy, as it was the only thing he was looking forward to, and saw it as a distraction to his problems. John attempts to console Jake, telling him that bad things happen for no reason, and there's not much they can do about them, but urges Jake not to give up. Jake then flashes back to his life with Dave and Edie. We see that Dave was very abusive towards both Jake and Edie, and one day suffered from a heart attack during an intense argument, and died soon after being admitted to hospital. Not long after his funeral, Edie realized she needed some time for herself, so she sends Jake off to live with mid god-mother, Gabbie, for a short time. Edie also calls up Jake's god-father, John, to see if he can come down and take care of him, even offering up her house and a large sum of money for him to use whilst living there. Months passed after Edie's departure, and she never called or made contact with any of them, and assumed that Edie had given up on her son. *Rachel notices Jake's disappointment, and feels guilty for getting his hopes up (as she was aware the Glee Club had been disbanded). Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she sends Ben and Andrew in to try cheer Jake up. *Whilst trying to cheer Jake up, Jake notices things about Ben that he used to see on himself when Dave used to abuse him and Edie. Jake questions Ben in private, but Ben refuses to give any answers, and says they're football injuries. *Rachel over hears John on the phone to Gabbie at tennis, who are discussing Jake's condition, fearing it may get worse after his Glee Club disappointment. Rachel quickly rushes off to find Jake, and suggests they they form their own unofficial club. She manages to convince Ben and Andrew to join. *John notices Rachel's gesture for Jake and thanks her, giving her a merit award. *Danny struggles befriending Jake, due to the tow having completely different tastes. Angie urges him to try harder as she wants them to be seen as "normal". *John is aware of Nick's struggle being in a wheel chair, but promises to stick by him every step of the way. Adam suggests they have a boys night to try cheer Nick up, but Nick doesn't seem to be in the party mood, and feels like girls are only speaking to him out of sympathy. Songs Unreleased Songs *TBA Background Songs *TBA Starring Starring *TBA as Ben *TBA as Jake *TBA as John *TBA as Rachel Recurring *TBA as Adam Giardini *TBA as Andrew *TBA as Angie *TBA as Danny *TBA as Edie (flashback) *TBA as Gabbie *TBA as Nick Stacey Guest Starring *TBA as Barold *TBA as Dave (flashback) *TBA as Ms. Lavender *TBA as Principal Uncredited * TBA as Maria Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of the Main Character, Edie, albeit a flashback. *This episode marks the first time an episodes title is also a name of the song featured in the episode.